She Crept Up On Me
by OksanaC123
Summary: Finnick and Annie fanfic. Enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

Twelve year old Annie Cresta stood at the edge of the shore, the water just covering her feet when the gentle waves came in. She stared out at the orange hue that was cast upon the horizon, smiling slightly at how pretty it was. She always took time to appreciate nature and the beauty of things; everything life had to offer. She thought she was maybe different because of that, thinking so in depth of things. But, she had always been like that. It was the middle of September here in District four, but the seasons or months here didn't matter. The weather was always the same. Sunny and warm, the sun always beating down on her every time she stepped outside. It's not like she minded it since she didn't really go outside much, always staying in to help her mother and father with something. Lost in her thoughts, Annie was so startled when she heard the voice behind her. "Cresta?" she voice said, and Annie quickly turned around, tilting her head when she saw Finnick Odair standing there. Just by looking at him, he made her nervous and intimidating. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was the most popular boy in their school. With his amazing looks, and charming personality, there wasn't a person in the school that didn't at least like him. Annie didn't know much about him though, and only had seen him around school a couple of times. She was surprised that he even knew her last name. He wasn't even in her grade. Annie was in 7th grade, and he was in 8th, but he was only a year older than her. "Hi Odair," Annie said casually, pursing her lips and still feeling a nervous feeling in her stomach. A smile played up upon his lips and he walked a bit closer to her, walking up so he was face to face with her now. "I never see you around here. This your first time being to the beach or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "No.. I mean, I just don't go much. I usually just um.. Stay inside," Annie said, but then wanted to smack herself for how pathetic that sounded. Annie wasn't the best at being social, and being around Finnick Odair made talking even worse. "I've noticed. I mean, you're very pale," he said with a chuckle, slowly making his way up to the edge of the shore just where she was. She turned around and looked at the ocean again, and then glanced at him. "Thanks," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking him over to see he had a nice tan on him, which she would probably never get, even if she tried. "And what are you doing out here?" "Oh, I always come out here. It's like my.. hide away, if you want to call it that," Finnick said with a shrug. "What are you hiding from? Don't you have tons of friends you could be hanging out?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe, but I'd rather be here," he said. They looked at each other for a second, and Annie was starting to feel herself blush for some stupid reason, so she looked away, looking down at her feet which were buried a bit under the wet sand."I can see why," she started. "It's very pretty, actually. I just don't go out here much because my parents are always keeping me under their watch and are making me do some kind've chores. The only reason I'm out here now if because.." Annie trailed off a bit, swallowing roughly and shaking her head. "Because why?" Finnick asked, carefully as if not to push her to say anything which she didn't want to. "They're getting a divorce," Annie shrugged a bit. "They haven't been getting along that well, but.. My dad is living somewhere else now. They just have to sign some papers and everything will be done," she said, her voice getting a bit quieter. Why was she telling a stranger this? Spilling the events of her personal life to a boy she didn't even know. Finnick didn't say anything for a moment, because maybe he was thinking of something to say. "I'm sorry, Annie," he said with a sigh, stepping closer to her. He suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and Annie looked up at him, facing him now. "It's okay. I'm sure things will be fine in the long run," Annie said, looking up at him now since he was quite a bit taller than her. "That's right. At least you're thinking about things positively," he said, nodding a bit, and smiling. Annie didn't know what else to say, so she just looked at him. She bit her lip and looked down again, apparently too shy to make eye contact with him for more than a couple seconds. "Yeah. Well, I think I better get going. It's getting dark out anyway," she said, glancing at him. He chuckled, but she didn't know why. "Alright, Cresta. See you around," he said with a smile. "See ya, Odair," she said with a smile as well, biting the inside of her lip. She turned around and started to walk away, looking down at the sand. Maybe she was too quick to judge Finnick Odair, because he really was a nice person and she liked him- just as a friend though, of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

A month had past and had Annie adjusted to a new schedule. She would spend weekends with her Dad and weekdays with her Mom. She didn't like the adjustment at all. She missed both her parents being together in the same house. Love obviously never really lasted a lifetime. Anyone who said that was wrong, Annie thought. Two people can't possibly be together and love each other for a lifetime. It just didn't happen. After talking to her that one day, Finnick Odair and her never saw each other after that. Only in school would she glance at him, and he wouldn't even pay attention to her. She should've known. No one that popular would ever be friends with her. She was an outcast; she didn't matter. Annie never really went out to the beach anymore, only sometimes. There wasn't really a point in going if she didn't even know how to swim. No one had taught her anyway. Her parents never had enough time, or even cared enough. Annie though always thought the water was beautiful and fascinating. She wished she could swim and explore the whole different world of the sea. On Sunday afternoon, her father had fallen asleep on the couch like he always did. Annie tiptoed downstairs and slowly but carefully opened the door and snuck out into the beautiful sunshine and fresh air. Annie made her way down to the beach since her house wasn't far from it. Eventually, she had reached the edge of the shore again, sighing contently and smiling since she hadn't been out here in so long. She looked around and frowned a bit, not knowing why she hoped to see Finnick out here. Annie was wearing a skirt and a shirt, her usual dark curly hair falling over her shoulders. Annie bit her lip, taking a small step closer to the water. She put her feet in and walked a bit more out so that the cool ocean water was up to her knees now. Did she dare to go any further? What would happen if she did? Odds are things would be fine. She could just walk on the sand anyway. It's not like she would have to swim. She walked up more, smiling a bit and getting her clothes all wet now as the water went up to her chest. The water felt great to her, cool against her skin. Annie took another step, and suddenly, she sunk under water. The sand floor of the ocean had dropped down dramatically and she couldn't find the bottom. She tried desperately to find something to hang onto, but she was sinking, sinking, struggling to get to the surface for breath. For one second, she reached the surface, taking a huge gulp of air, but the water quickly swallowed her again. This is it, she thought. She was done for. Her life was already going to be over just because of a stupid mistake. Just as she was ready to give up, a pair of arms wrapped around her and slowly pulled her up to the surface. She couldn't open her eyes so she couldn't see who it was just yet. The person held onto her and with one arm, they made their way back to the shore. She opened her eyes just as he set her gently down on her back on the wet sand. Her eyes met his green ones for a second and she went into a coughing fit, having swallowed way too much sea water. She sat up and he patted her back as she coughed the water out, taking deep breaths and regaining her breath. She took a deep breath once it seemed like all the water was out, and then looked up at him. Before she could even speak, Finnick pulled her into a tight hug and she held onto him, her breath shaking slightly as she clung to him, shivering as well. Tears were streaming down Annie's cheeks and she didn't know why. She was scared and still in shock. She started to sob into his chest, tightening her arms around him. She was hugging someone she didn't even know that well, but Finnick Odair had just saved her life and she was very grateful. Plus, she also wanted something, someone, to hold onto. "It's alright.. Annie, it's okay.. I've got you. You're okay." His voice was so comforting and it relaxed her, making her calm down. She bit her lip and stopped crying after a moment. "Th-Thank you," she stuttered out, her voice shaking still. Finnick just shook his head, and slowly stood up, pulling her up with him gently. "C'mon, you can come back to my house and we'll get you warm and fixed up, alright?" Finnick said with a nod. 


End file.
